paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar
Lunar belongs to Tundrathesnowpup- also known as Musicalmutt2 on deviantart A pup i adopted from AwkwardNachos on DeviantArt~ She was too cute i couldn't resist (kinda tweaked with the personality AwkwardNachos wrote, but she came up with it for the most part) '' Lunar is a mixed-breed with long, dark brown poofy ears with a lighter gray-brown stripe through them. She has a light gray-brown mask and "socks" on her paws as well as a light brownish belly and a dark brown tip on her curly tail. She has a turquoise/light blue criss-cross collar with a dark badge with a moon in the middle. Her badge edges glow at night. Her uniform is a darker navy blue color- looks slightly like Chase's new spy uniform. She sports a light blue and black spotted pup-pack with a moon on it, kind of like Princess Luna's cutiemark. She's almost always wearing her night-vision goggles and watch- and tends to freak out if she can't find either one of them. She's a night watch-pup and watches over the lookout and the other pups at night, just in case there's any possible danger. Wearable accessories: Night-Vision goggles and an electronic compass/ digital voice transmitter watch Pup pack tools: grappling hook, rope, tent, nets, stun gun (only stuns for a few minutes so she can apprehend someone), Lunar tends to take her job very seriously and can come off as stand-offish and cold, but in reality she's just very tired. Lunar isn't an incredibly social pup. She's not rude or anything towards the other pups, she just doesn't really know how to interact with the others since; usually; they're asleep when she's awake and vice versa. She doesn't play very often since she's usually trying to catch up on her sleep, but if she's feeling up for it, she loves to play tug-o-war and pup pup boogie since it helps tire her out some more to get a better rest. If you bug her when she's sleeping, she tends to hold a grudge. She talks in a quiet voice as a habit from trying not to wake others up during her shift. Trivia *Her nicknames are Lulu and Luna- but sometimes she's also called "Night Owl" *She rarely has time to sleep, but when she does, she tends to sleep through the day-time- hence the nickname "night owl" *She has a crush on Jack, but tries not to let it show to distract her from keeping watch. Though if she were to play with any of the pups during the day- it'd usually be with Jack *She and Jack eventually get together and get married. They also have two pups in the future; Amaris and Solana *She becomes a mentor/partner to Vega *As an adult she gains another apprentice, South *As an adult she becomes close friends with Kyla and the two like to train together *She and Vega become security guards at West Paw High School Catchphrases *''By the light of the moon, I'll be there to watch over you *''I spy some trouble'' *''Owl take care of the problem'' *''While you sleep and snooze, i'll be on the move'' Stories by me Present Gen: Future Gen: *Pups and the Candy-swiper Stories by others *Pups On Security Lunar.png|original drawing by AwkwardNachos 20140923 212639.jpg|chelsea and lunar by Mylittlepawpatrol All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badge! :0 Sleepy night rescue.png|Lunar and PJ sleeping after a long night of working~ Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Fanon Category:Puppies Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:West Paw High Staff Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon